


Blind date

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Getting Together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Tendou wants his best friend to find love, so he got him a date with one of his friends Y/n.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 24





	Blind date

Ushijima sighed as he sat at a cafe, Tendou directing a thumbs up towards him with a big grin, accompanied by Semi and Shirabu.

Ushijima shook his head and looked away, trying to get his mind off his friends, who will surely supervise his blind date. It wasn't Ushijima's idea, he wasn't interested at all in dating, but now that he had gone professional and was in his mid-twenties his friends were worried that the boy never dated before. Sure he had hookups, but nothing more intimate, and that was exactly what the others wanted.

It wasn't such a horrible idea once the boy thought about it, but he was worried. In case he fell in love with whoever this person was, maybe they wouldn't want to be seen on TV and have a lot of gossip going on about them. They wouldn't have much time to spend together since his schedule was always practically full and it would be difficult to meet up with them. He was scared he was going to hurt whoever fell in love with him.

As his mind was going to wander more about that subject, a sound above him interrupted him and so he looked up. A girl with s/c and h/c hair stood above him, and he could tell she was tall just by glancing at her. She smiled at him and he returned the small gesture.

"Are you Ushijima Wakatoshi? Because if you aren't this is going to be painfully awkward" she let out a small laugh that was somewhat contagious and the men laughed too. "Yes I am, you must be Y/n L/n right?" The girl nodded and took a seat in front of him.

As they started to chat, Ushijima took a glimpse of red bu the corner of his eye and he quickly turned his neck to look at Tendou, who's face was almost glued to the glass. Y/n laughed and shook her head as she realized at what thing Ushijima was glaring at. "Give me a second Ushijima-kun, I'm going to be right back. If the waiter comes by order me whatever you will, I'm sure you have a good taste". 

The man that was left alone observed as his partner went over to Tendou and slapped the back of his head before dragging him away. From his point of view it looked like Tendou was being scolded by her making a smile crawl into his lips. 

He never saw Tendou being scolded like that and acting like a lost puppy meanwhile. It picked his curiosity.

After not too long Y/n got back and sat in front of him like nothing happened, smiling cutely at the man in front of him. "Tendou and you seem pretty close. Where did you meet each other?" Her eyebrows raised as she looked at him. "Oh... We met at the shop where he sells chocolate, I am a regular at his place since his chocolate is the best! Have you tried it?" Wakatoshi nodded and smiled inwardly, he didn't expect to be enjoying a blind date, but unexpected things happen.

They ordered their food and ate while having a little chit chat, the godly taste of the pork Ushijima ordered filling their tastebuds and almost not leaving a place to talk.

"So, Ushijima, what are your hobbies? Anything more other than volleyball?" Said man's eyes widened. Usually people when they wanted to get with him they usually only lured him with praises and compliments about his muscles, games etc... Not a lot of people tried to get to know him truly, so this was a surprise. A pleasant surprise. Ushijima shook his head "I like raising plants in my home, I have a lot and when people see them they usually get surprised, I don't know why thought. And yours?" The h/c haired girl smiled "Maybe because they don't expect such a tall, buff man to raise little plants by himself, but I think it's a cute and healthy hobby! I like taking photos. Even thought I don't have much time to do so because of work I still try to make space to do it." 

When Ushijima heard that he realized something. He didn't ask the woman what she worked on. "I like photography, but my photos are always blurry so it is quite difficult for me. And pardon my manners, I still don't know what you work is, may I know please?" The girl chuckled and pat his head, an action that made Ushijima's face heat up even if it was just for a few seconds. "I'm an artist. I do sculptures and paintings, depending on what I desire to do in the moment. I'm currently working on a painting right now, but it's a secret so I can't let you know what it is about". She grinned at the end of her little rant and Ushijima smiled back.

A warm feeling was swirling on both of their chests, feeling happy in the company of one another. But everything has to come to an end.

Before they noticed it, it was already past 9pm, when they met at the cafe at 5pm. Time seemed to fly by to both of them. Y/n noticed it first and gasped as she realized. "Ushijma, it's getting late, we should probably go back now". Ushijima felt a little disappointed but she was right, so with his stoic expression and everything he looked right back at her. "It was a pleasure to meet you Y/n, I hope we get to see each other again soon, I am pretty intrigued by you." The girl laughed and nodded her head "Me to Ushijima, I had a lot of fun with you".

Ushijima stood up and went to pay the bills until Y/n put a hand on his chest, pushing him back. "I will pay this time, so that you have to see me again to repay me okay?" She sent a wink his way, her words once again sticking the boy. He never split the bills or let his other dates pay, since they assumed he was loaded and let him pay. They weren't wrong, he was pretty loaded, but it was an ugly thing to do for them.

They exchanged numbers, both of them getting to their houses with a smile on their faces.

The first thing Ushijima did when he got home was text Y/n, asking if she got safe to her home, to which she answer with an affirmation. 

He felt relieved, and for once grateful that Tendou set him up with someone. He usually chose gold diggers or people who only looked for hook ups.

They met up a few more times as the weeks passed, enjoying their time together each date they went to. 

This time Ushijima asked Y/n if she was free this afternoon since his practice was canceled for the day. Fortunately she could, so they decided to go to Ushijima's house since the weather wasn't on their side.

Y/n was nervous, her palms sweating as she tried to appear normal in front of Ushijima. She breathed a few times before ringing the bell, and it would be an understanding to say that she was excited.

Not even a minute later Ushijima opened the door and invited her in. She vowed politely before coming inside and taking her shoes off at the entrance "pardon the intrusion".

She turned around to look at Ushijima, who was dressed in a simple navy blue shirt and grey sweatpants, socks with little smiley faces covering his feet. She couldn't help but laugh at his socks, causing the man to tilt his head "it's just-" she paused to laugh once again "your socks are cute". Ushijima looked down at his socks and he nodded his head and smiled at her. "Tendou got them for me" He simply stated.

They both walked to the sofa and sat next to each other, putting on a show in the background as they talked about one thing or about another. They didn't seem to care as the atmosphere was lively around them. 

"So Ushijima-kun, how did you end up in the blind date with me?" Y/n asked genuinely curious. She was sure he was gonna reject, but very grateful he didn't. Ushijima chuckled "I didn't happen to have anything for that day and Tensou wouldn't stop insisting so I gave in, and I am very glad I did so. I got to meet a very attractive girl whom I share a lot I common with." 

Y/n blushed at his words and decided to make a move and rest her head in his shoulder. They never did much more than touching hands (accidentally), so it was kind of a move. Ushijima wrapped an arm around her, making her snuggle up to him in order to get more comfortable.

Y/n stayed quite as she looked at the TV, too flustered to look at the man next to her. 

After a while she got curious and looked at Ushijima, catching his stare just as she looked at him. Both of them stared, their eyes wandering downwards to their lips as they inched forward. 

Their lips touched for a few seconds before they separated, both studying the features of the other. Ushijima was the one that went looking for more kisses, their lips fitting perfectly together. 

Their mouths moved to a certain rhythm, slowly and passionately, savoring eachother. Y/n's tongue grazed his lips, and Ushijima happily granted entrance, their tongues entwining and dancing around. 

Ushijima picked up the girl and set her on his lap without breaking the kiss, his hands now resting at her hips as her hands moved to entwine behind his neck. They broke off the kiss and rested their foreheads together, their breathes irregular as they stared at each others eyes. "Do you want to keep going Ushijima?" The man nodded and smiled before pecking her lips "Do you want to Y/n? We can stop whenever it makes you uncomfortable." The girl chuckled and pecked his forehead, a gesture that fluttered Ushijima's heart more than the kisses they shared seconda ago. "Same goes for you".

They chuckled and kissed eachother gently on the lips, a smile reaching their lips.

Y/n fingers tugged on his short hair as Ushijima started to get turned on, his hands grazing at the hem of her shir. As they shared kisses Y/n's hand guided his te rest under her shirt, silently inciting him to touch her body.

Y/n slowly grinded on Ushijima, her hands cupping his cheeks as a few moans escaped their lips between the kisses. One of his hands cupped her asscheeck, giving it an experimental squeeze as the othe unclipped her bra. When his action received a good answer he kept fondling with her ass, his kisses growing hungrier each minute.

Y/n took off her shirt and left it somewhere in the livingroom. As soon as she did that Ushijima broke the kiss and looked at her up and down, her figure and skin mesmerizing him. "You look gorgeous Y/n" she smiled and kissed his cheek, nuzzling it with her nose gently. "You look beautiful Ushijima". The man chuckled and hugged her close to him.

"Do you want to continue miss?" Instead of a verbal answer the girl grinded her hips on his, his hard on poking her thigh as she did so. "I will take it as a yes". Without uttering another word, he picked up the girl effortlessly, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to prevent falling, and carried her to his room.

He let her down on his king sized bed before looking for a condom in his wardrobe, Y/n taking off her remaining clothes off.

Ushijima walked back to the bed, pushing Y/n to her back, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him down to a sweet kiss. The man smiled and peppered all her face with light kisses, making the girl giggle and squirm underneath him.

She tugged at his shirt and he took it off, clumsily getting out of his sweatpants and boxers, Y/n amused by watching him struggle.

She took the condom and opened it, helping Ushijima put it on before they got into another make out session, Ushijima's fingers teasing her wet entrance before putting a long finger in, moving it in and out. The response he received was a turn on for him, his name slipping past her parted mouth as they kissed, her breath becoming ragged as her fingers tugged at his hair.

He inserted another finger in and moved his lips towards her breasts, taking her rose bud into his mouth. He sucked on her nipple as his fingers began to sped up "a-ahn, Ushijima, it feels good". He was happy to hear that, and it encouraged him to keep doing what he was doing, his fingers curling inside her. 

She moaned loudly, tugging his hair and gripping the sheets as he pleasured her. When she felt she was ready she let him know "Ushi, I'm ready, so come here and give me a kiss, my lips are lonely". She pouted cutely and Ushijima chuckled, letting the nipple go and making a trail of kisses until he reached her lips.

They shared a loving yet passionate kiss, their lips moving in synch as Ushijima positioned his dick at her entrance, teasingly grazing it against her clit and entrance. Y/n pushed her hips to his, but Ushijima backed his hips, chuckling lowly, causing the girl to whine against his lips. "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you princess". 

She glared at him jokingly and let put a breathy laugh before kissing his clavicle "I want my prince to make love to me, if that is what the prince desires." "Believe me, this prince desires it with all of his heart". Ushijima pushed inside of her, and his cock went in easily, probably because of how wet she was and the prep he did before.

Since she didn't show any sort of discomfort he started to move inside of her, a pleasured groan scaping his lips. "Fuck you feel good Y/n". The girl could only answer with a moan of her own, her moth agape as she gripped the sheets.

Ushijima didn't waste any time in starting to thrust into her roughly, her pleasured moans inching him to keep going at it. 

As he started to go faster, his lips moved up to hers, their tongues battling for dominance as Ushijima rammed into her. When the man noticed he was losing, he suddenly slowed his pace, making the girl whine in desperation, letting him win dominance over her mouth. 

"Ngh! Ushijima please, faster" ushijima broke the kiss and kissed her nose, smiling gently at her. "Your wish is my command princess". He sped up his pace as her grip on the sheets tightened, his sped going almost at an inhuman pace. He made his thrusts match the lants of Y/n, his name escaping her lips making him move more and more fast "you drive me insane Y/n- Ahh fuck!".

Their moans filled the room as they reached their limits, coming together as they chanted each others name.

Ushijima's thrusts came to a stop and he took no time in pulling away and taking off the condom, throwing it to the trash near his table.

He turned to Y/n and laid beside her, caressing her face with his fingers. "Ushijima, let's clean up before sleeping". The girl stood up but her legs were shaking, making Ushijima chuckle and pick her up. "Let's go then". He walked them to the bathroom and Y/n took the opportunity to spank his ass, getting a spank in return. "Ushi! That's mean!" "You started miss~". 

Ushijima let her down and she sat on the toilet, taking a towel and wetting it on the sink. Ushijima did the same, and they both cleaned up their sweat and fluids for each other, taking the opportunities to steal kisses in the process.

When they finished cleaning up they went and changed the sheets of the bed together, putting the stained ones to wash.

Ushijima laid down on his bed, observing as Y/n went to his wardrobe and took a shirt that was too big for her. She put it on before laying down besides Ushijima, her head resting on his chest. "So... It's a bit late but do you want to go out with me Y/n? I think we are a good match in bed and in personality." Y/n chuckled and slapped his chest softly "of course dumbass, and I'm stealing this shirt, it smells like you".

Ushijima smiled and rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes as both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
